ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Robin
'' '' There is good and there is evil. There are those who commit crimes and those who stop them. The two sides are opposite, as different as day and night. And the line between them is clear. Or at least it's supposed to be. '' — Robin ' Robin''' is the leader and one of the five founding members of the Teen Titans. Abilities Subject is a Class 10 martial artist. *Special Addendum: Recent reports point to signs of unorthodox training from subjects classified as 'Meta-Martial Artists'. Skill reassessment is recommended to determine subject's current skill level* Subject is highly intelligent, possesses a keen strategic and tactical mind and is able to rapidly adapt to new situations. Subject has been trained by numerous mentors in combat, espionage, computer usage, defensive driving and possesses a high level of proficiency in all of the above. Subject also possesses a wide repertoire of weapons and equipment, many of which are patterned after the various tools of Subject:002:Codename:Batman. Equipment includes, but is not limited to: grappling hook, collapsible bo staff, 'birdarangs', explosive discs, freezing discs, smoke pellets, as well as other more specialized gear. Exploitable Weaknesses Subject has demonstrated no exploitable weaknesses to date. Any attempt to capture the subject should be done so with extreme caution. Expect the subject to anticipate strategies and develop counter strategies accordingly. Subject also possesses extensive knowledge of most League members and how to capitalize on known weaknesses, as well as in depth knowledge of standard League tactics and contingencies. Highest Probability of incapacitating subject is to attack via a proxy unknown to the subject. Test simulations show that this method will somewhat mitigate the subjects familiarity with the League and its members, but further contingency plans are still being formulated. History *Subject's history redacted by System Administrator* Current Threat Level C Personal Note When I had first initiated the Brother Eye Protocols, it had seemed like a prudent, even necessary precaution. …Only now, as I find myself preparing a file on Dick… do I suddenly find myself questioning my actions. What am I doing here? Actually writing plans on how to take out Dick if he were to ever go rogue? What madness has descended on the world that has actually brought me to this point? And the Protocol only assesses him as a C level threat? To me, personally, there isn't a greater danger in the world. If Dick were to ever go rogue, as improbable as that concept it, he knows enough about me that he could destroy me, utterly, with just the act of picking up a phone and dialling the nearest reporter. Hell, he could probably expose half of the League before we could so much as change the channel on the television. Granted, there was the… incident… with Death Stroke, but even while he was being blackmailed by that madman, the ives of his friends on the line, not once did he do anything to endanger me, or anyone else. I can't think of anyone who would have done differently in his position, excepting those that would have invariably done much, much worse in order to save themselves. Despite, or perhaps because of that incident, my trust in Dick has never been stronger, and just staring at this document is nearly making me sick to my stomach. Should I tell him about the Brother Eye Protocols? Would he want to know the best course of action to take if his friends were to go rogue? Has he already come to a similar conclusion on his own and prepared a set of contingencies already? No, I will trust him to run his own team. Despite my intentions, I know he would not appreciate knowing of the existence of these files. There are so many things I want to tell him, but can't. He has moved on, formed a strong team of formidable fighters around him. He might still report to me, and I still fund certain aspects of his organization, but I have no doubt that, were I to cut off all of my support, that he would find a way to continue on. It feels hollow to say it here, of all places, but if there was one word that would encompass my feelings for Dick at this time, it would be this one: Proud. I am so proud of him. Category:Dark Titans Category:Characters